


A short story about the not so distant future

by cease



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho makes a new friend. Changmin doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short story about the not so distant future

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta pinkeuphoria1

In the not so distant future, somewhere in Japan, Tohoshinki will get a new backup dancer who is ugly and lame and speaks weird kansai ben which for some reason Yunho will find absolutely hilarious (actually the backup dancer will be tall, dark and handsome but if you mention that to Changmin, he will tell you that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and that you should get your eyes checked). Yunho and said backup dancer will hang out and go to amusement parks because Yunho is like a five year old when you give him a balloon and really the backup dancer must be a spy from JYP or YG attempting some perverted version of corporate espionage by sharing his cotton candy with Yunho when everyone knows that Yunho is supposed to be on a diet. It’s so messy and sticky and _pink_ that Changmin will want to throw up just from watching them with his binoculars behind a tree while munching violently on a Minnie Mouse cookie. 

 

Then everyone will start talking about how the two make an adorable couple and about how happy they all are that Yunho has _found someone_ and Changmin will shoot lasers from his eyes at Yunho whenever they are on stage and Yunho gets within ten feet of the backup dancer, never mind that it may be part of the choreography. Afterwards Changmin will try to share food with Yunho to show that, you know, he really cares and stuff, but Yunho will just look at him strangely and ask if he’s feeling unwell and then Changmin will snap that Yunho is stupid and will he just shut up and eat the takoyaki because eating takoyaki with Changmin should be a million times better than eating pink sugar with ugly lame backup dancers and if Yunho doesn’t agree then… then Changmin will never offer to share food with him again! And so Yunho will eat the takoyaki slowly while eying Changmin warily and will then be silent for such an abnormally long time that Changmin will start to freak out and make long distance calls to Korea and by the time he hangs up everyone in SM will know about Changmin’s failed love life because Kyuhyun has always been a bastard like that. 

 

Overcome with frustration that Yunho is kind of, sort of, seeing, dating, whatever with some nobody backup dancer, and because it is just unacceptable that Yunho would want to spend all that time with someone other than himself, Changmin will focus all his energy towards getting laid because clearly all these annoying, irritating, haunting, slightly painful feelings will surely go away if he could just get laid. It is unfortunate then, that Changmin will be busy trying to unhook the bra from some leggy girl he found at the photoshoot earlier that day when Yunho returns early from his not-date to find them in a very compromising position in Tohoshinki’s hotel room. Yunho will simply freeze for a moment before quietly backing out of the room and closing the door behind him and for some reason Changmin will be too distraught to continue thinking about getting laid and will kick the girl out of the hotel room before searching for Yunho. And some time later, he will find Yunho on his third glass of straight whiskey, looking so pathetic in the hotel bar that Changmin’s social awkwardness will reach new heights as he suddenly starts stuttering and tripping all over himself to make conversation with someone he’s known for ten years. After the failed conversation whereby Changmin will call Yunho _hyung_ a lot and maybe end up quoting lyrics from their own songs (君はどこにいて 誰とどこにいて) while slowly beginning to resemble a tomato, Yunho will deign to acknowledge Changmin’s presence with a sad smile and they will end up getting plastered together and stumbling into the elevator and crashing through their hotel room door. Yunho will then start removing his clothes calling dibs on the shower and suddenly overcome with unresolved sexual frustration, Changmin will pounce, long legs hooking around Yunho’s waist all the while throwing accusations along the lines of _how dare you choose him over me? I hate you so much_ and Yunho will lose his balance and fall onto the carpet and it might even hurt a little, but really he will be too distracted with an armful of Changmin to worry about anything else other than kissing Changmin and biting him and maybe scratching him a little because, _screw you Changmin, how can you kiss a girl when you could be kissing me and I love you damn it._

 

In the morning they will wake up tangled up together with monster hangovers and after the initial freak out and awkwardness during which someone (most likely Changmin) will claim, out of irrational fear, that they don’t remember anything. Strangely, after that, the ugly and lame (but actually really good looking) backup dancer will mysteriously disappear, only to resurface some time later with EXILE, except every time he sees Changmin backstage on a music show, he will promptly make himself scarce.


End file.
